kalevis_greyhawkfandomcom-20200216-history
Homebrew: Herbalism
See Professions: Herbalism (also herbal medicine) is the study of botany and use of plants intended for medicinal purposes. Searching and Finding Herbs For every 3 points you beat the needed DC, you find an additional herb of that type. You may roll once per day to find herbs within your area, spending a total of 4 hour searching; state which herb is being looked for before rolling. You can search for herbs while traveling; look at the chart below to understand how to do so. You can also search for Herbs while traveling. If you search for Herbs during a full day of travel, apply these modifiers: Season Modifiers: Herbs Drugs DC needed to find herbs by Location Making Drugs Failure to make drugs / Time Investment If you fail the DC needed to make a drug, you lose all ingredients. Each drug takes 16 hours to make; this time cannot be broken up, it must be done in one streamlined session. Roll at the end of the creation of the drug to determine if you succeeded or failed. Addiction For all drugs except Soft Moss, you must make a DC saving throw based on the drug or become addicted. If you become addicted you attempt to take the same drug once a day however you can until you beat the save. If you can't get the drug, you suffer a penalty based on the table below to your stats each day you don't take the drug. Each long rest restores a single point back to a stat. If a stat drops to zero, that player dies. Addiction penalties are applied to the effected stats randomly. Herb Descriptions Silver Spores Silver spores are spores gathered from the edges of a white mushroom with a silver-like trim around the cap's edges. It grows aboveground near large tree trunks in swamp-like areas with a moist environment. Lavender Seeds Lavender seeds are scattered across meadows, plains, and sandy shores. They're easy to spot thanks to the distinctive purple flower tipped stalks. Amber's Moss-Green Rose Amber's rose is a moss-green rose that has the natural ability to soak up poisons, through not overwhelmingly well. This herb generally grows in meadows, plains, and swamplands, though sometimes it can be found in the upper levels of a cave systems. Rancid Dirt Bulb Dirt bulbs are notorious for smelling and tasting horrible, but offering beneficial effects to the body. They are harder to find due to the fact they grow underground and only have a few short leaves which can easy be mistaken for grass poking up through the soil. The onion-like herb grow anywhere with soil and moderate sunlight. Sugarfire Sap Sugarfire sap is a thick amber sap derived from thin hallow trees in deep forests. The sap, naturally infused with magic, can completely stop a petrification effect from taking hold of a creature with one application. It is typically used as a sweetener as it tastes sugary sweet with a hint of cinnamon. Blood-Tipped Bone Lotus Commonly seen as bad luck, a blood-tipped bone lotus grows on the bodies of those who have passed; be it recent or not. This white petaled herb with red tips feeds on the marrow of bones, utilizing the minerals to rapidly increase its rate of growth. It is not uncommon for a body to be completely covered by a colony of lotuses to the point where its thick red roots hide any evidence of a body. Clear Flower This herb is found in tthe deeper areas of caves or caverns, being unable to survive in direct sunlight. This translucent herb appears much like a small bush with small tendrils extending off along the stone ground. Though it possesses no sentiance, the herb does casually move within cave systems, passively seeking out sources of water and absorbing the little nutrients it can find by randomly moving around at a snail's pace. Snap Petal These black leaves are found on a daisy-like flower that grows in light to deep forests. When properly taken, the chemicals of the herb allow a creature's mind to become less reactive to the emotion that is fear. Gnarled Jero Root This root is typically found in woodlands growning near sources of water. It appears like a mass of thick roots that twist and bend around each other. Most roots grow to be the size of a normal hand, however, the largest on record has grown to be larger than five feet long. Red Dotted White Cap This white mushroom with red polka dots covering its cap grows near moist underground water sources. When inhaled the spores enter your bloodstream and temporarily bind with neurological receptors in your brain, allowing your senses to become sharper. Hukoon Seeds This brown walnut-like seed can be ground up via a pestle and mortar and drunk with water or simply eaten on the spot, though, it does have a rather bitter-like taste. This seed can prevent diseases from progressing, allowing potentially dangerous diseases to be held at bay until proper care can be given. It's found within heavy or light woodlands scattered across the ground. Emear's Thick-Petaled Ember This thick-petaled flower with red leaves and two white stripes extending down each one grows on heated rocks. Its thick roots bury themselves into the softer stone and suck the nutrients it can, growing at a very slow pace, it is typically found within volcanic regions. Dreamer's Black Lily Generally used by diplomats, this black lily can be crushed, mixed with water or oil, and applied to the skin to allow the creature to smell like honey and mint. This herb can be found in rotting lands or dead-lands; plains where a natural or unnatural rot has set in. Drooping Pink Root This pint-tinted root can be found acting as a parasite to other large trunked trees in forests or woodlands. It attached to the bottom of a trunk and grows underground; typically a small portion of the root still extends out from the base of the tree from its initial attachment point. It can be eaten raw to allow certain aggression-filled individuals the capability to regain their adrenaline stores when they've been used; though, more than one consumption of the herb per 24 hours leaves the creature in a coma-like state for 24 hours. Sickly Spark Stalks Growing along sandy shores of large rivers, this deep purpleblack stalk appears as if rotting from a distance as white flowers sprout along the tops of the stalks and leak this disgustingly vile smell of death via a yellow sap. When eaten, some magic users find that it provides a boost to their abilities. Dew-splattered Daisy This yellow daisy with what appears like droplets of dew across it can be consumed to cure all but the most maliciously created poisons. It grows along mountain edges that connect into meadows and forests. Clear Sap Clear sap is derived from large trees found in forests along mountain ranges. This crystal clear sap can be appropriately breathed in to allow a creature's vision to gain unnatural benefits. Millow Stalks These plain green stalks go easily unnoticed as being anything special, but, upon being eaten they quickly allow a creature to feel revitalized after a short nap. These herbs are found near any pool of water; except oceans, above-ground. Revitalizing Root This smooth coal-black root is found in deadlands or zones of rot, sucking what little nutrients it can from nearby life and storing it. It only grows on rotting plants, though, it has been noted that they can grow on dead creatures. This root, when squeezed, releases a yellow liquid from its tiny pores that when licked, allow a creature to feel refreshed. Moonsilk Grass These tiny bushels of black grass can be seen growing on mountains, regardless of height. They can be consumed to allow a creature resistance to common drugs. Freshasha Petal This yellow-green flower with willow-like petals can be found growing in woodlands. While the herb isn't difficult to find, it can be hard to catch. This herb, when spooked by a scent or vibration can detach its flowery head and float off into the air to find a new place to grow once more. Many describe this herb as the 'Jellyfish petal' for its jellyfish-like appearance when departing an area. Drug Descriptions Soft Moss This drug is simply an herb that when smoked offers the creature a slightly better sense of awareness with the negatives of a lazy body. This herb can be commonly found growing anywhere near water above-ground or underground. Hot Rice Hot rice is a concoction of herbs (Clear Sap, Millow Stalks, and Drooping Pink Root) brewed in a proper manner. When taken, it increases your body's ability to move quickly as your heart and lungs begin working more efficiently. However, because of the usage of pink root, many upon taking the drug enter a coma-like state; though generally passing without any immediate harm, people have died due to heart attacks. It appears like a white powder. Grey Goop This drug uses a brain from a creature with an intelligence of 14 or higher soaked in sickly spark stalks and sugar-fire sap for 24 hours. The drug allows one to open their mind to new thoughts while paralyzing their body for the duration. It is quite common for researchers to take this drug with moonsilk grass so as to help progression of their research; though they'd rarely say anything about it. When finished soaking, the drug looks like a bowl of grey soup. Lightning Bug Lightning bug is a hallucinogenic drug. It allows the creature taking it to more accurately see minor emotional shifts in a person's face, as the expressions are often times shown to be much larger and apparent through the eyes of the creature taking the drug. Though, it benefits come with the downside of losing awareness of your surroundings as it blends into a colorful sea of shapes and sounds. Its made by using red dotted white caps ground into a powder with the juices of revitalizing roots; creating a fine paste that can be applied to many delicious foods. Typically diplomats make use of this drug when conducting deals. Servent's Soup This drug completely improves a creature's mind and body for a short period of time, allowing them to be quite efficient at things they once weren't. However, this drug is highly addictive and often leads to the death of any who take it. Mostly because of its rarity and the addicted creature's inability to access more. It's brewed by using rancid dirt bulbs, millow stalks, and the eye of a beholder.